Rogue Recruit
Summery At a school dance Cody and his friend Ty walk out onto a deck where Rogue is gazing out over the water. Ty teases Cody about being nervous and pushes him into talking to Rogue. Cody asks Rogue to dance. She hesitates at first but agrees. They head in to the dance floor. As they're dancing Ty tells Cody to "make his move" and pushes him into Rogue. They both fall down and when Cody reaches down to help Rogue get up he touches her skin and her power is activated for the first time. Cody passes out and Rogue "sees" Cody's memories. Ty freaks out and asks her what she did to Cody, when she tries to run he jumps in her way but she tackles him and takes off. Irene (Destiny) who seems to be Rogue's guardian, foresees the whole event and calls in Mystique. A ninja sneaks into the X-Men mansion. Storm attacks him and ends up knocking him into the danger room. The ninja takes out some machinery before Charles Xavier calls for him to stop. Turns out to be Wolverine giving a demonstration for the students. He tells Storm that the mansions defenses were too easily breached and they talk about ways to boost security. Kitty Pryde asks if any one else if freaked out by the whole thing and Kurt ports over to try and cheer her up. He scares her more and she phases away. Kurt is upset and Jean tells him to give Kitty time. Xavier arrives and tells Scott Summers to assemble the team to go after Rogue. They head out in the Blackbird. During the flight Kitty talks to Jean Grey about how she thinks Scott is so "together" and cute. Kurt Wagner overhears them and acts jealous. He 'ports out to the front of the Blackbird trying to show off. He loses his footing and 'ports back into the Blackbird but slams into Kitty. Xavier tells him it's no place to be goofing off, and that he scared Kitty. Kurt apologizes but Kitty tells him to stay away from her. Ms. Darkholme arrives and Irene meets her at the airport. They follow Rogue to Cody's house where she's looking through Cody's things confused. Xavier uses Cody to track Rogue down. Mystique morphs into Wolverine and attacks Rogue. She chases her out of the house, then morphs into Storm and throws fake lightening at her. Rogue runs into Irene who tells her that the X-Men are mutant hunters and that she has a friend who can protect her from them. Just then the real Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Kitty show up and Rogue takes off again. Kurt talks Logan into letting him go after the girl, since she seems so terrified of Wolverine. He agrees and tells him to watch after the "half-pint", which makes Kitty mad. Kurt ports up to Rogue and tries to talk to her. Kitty phases through a fence behind them, and decides to "show" Wolverine by taking down Rogue. She tackles her and Rogue throws her off. When Kurt grabs Rogue she touches him and absorbs his powers. Rogue 'ports away and Kurt collapses. Rogue reappears in a graveyard, she starts to figure out what's happening and uses Kurt's power to 'port around the graveyard until she falls. Kitty tries to revive Kurt and then calls out to Xavier for help. Xavier sends Wolverine after Kit and Kurt and sends out Storm, Scott, and Jean after Rogue. Mystique shows up at the graveyard. Jean finds Rogue, who recognizes Jean using Kurt's memories. The two talk and Jean gives Rogue a communicator in case she ever wants to talk to her. Storm shows up and Rogue runs. Mystique follows her and morphs into the different X-Men and chases her around. When the real Storm tries to help Rogue, Rogue absorbs her powers and loses control. She wrecks the graveyard and then 'ports away. The rest of the X-Men arrive at the graveyard and they figure out that Mystique was there causing trouble. Kurt and Storm come around and Kitty is so happy that Kurt is alright she runs up to him and hugs him, surprising all of the X-Men. Later Mystique welcomes Rogue to Bayville. After she leaves, Magneto appears, asking if any traces of the real X-Men's memories remained. Mystique tells him no, but Rogue walks out of the office and looks at the communicator that Jean gave her. Quotes Toad: (to Kurt Wagner) Whoa! What are you, some kind of ratty plush toy? Kurt: (to Toad) As you say in America, Neener, neener, neener! Notes Trival